A Super Nova in the making
by devilbot666
Summary: this is the story of a young adult that turns to the life of a pirate when his family is threatened. he does not go on this journey alone as his best friend and eventual crew join him. Fights with the other super nova will happen through out the story.I do not own any one piece characters except for the crew i have made. i appreciate feedback. thank you and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**How to Start an Adventure**

I do not own one piece just the crew that I have made up.

On a small island in the south blue there was a restaurant that was well known to have good food. It was run by a family, the father was the chef, the mother was the hostess, the daughter was the waiter, and their son who was the oldest of their children was the bus boy and dishwasher. He was 5'11" ha black hair, dark brown eyes, a stocky build, and tan skin. They also had another worker, Dante who was Omar's closest friend, who helped out in the restaurant. He was 6'2" had black hair, hazel eyes, an athletic build, and black skin. The day was nice like any other; the restaurant had a steady flow of customers and at any given time the dining hall was only half full except for the holidays where the village gathered at the restaurant to celebrate. This day was a bit different as the local marine branch was coming to do an inspection of the island. Omar and Dante had heard some bad rumors about the particular branch that was coming to visit. But he decided to not stress as there should not be a problem anyway.

As the day went an unusual customer came into the restaurant, dressing in an unusual fashion with two swords on his side meant he was not one of the islanders. Many of the people including Omar's mom grew nervous as the man was then accompanied by several individuals. The man scanned the room until he found a table; he had some of the other people he was with slide some of the other tables together to make one large table. Omar's sister was a little frightened as the man had said nothing since he entered the restaurant. As she approached the table the man spoke, "do not fear child we do not mean to cause trouble, we merely heard about the good food here and wished to try some." The man had a gentle smile as he tried to alleviate some of the tension he caused. He then laughed along with his crew, "milady if you would be so kind as to bring us an order of everything on the menu, and so you know we are not just trying to inconvenience you, here." He brought out a large bag of gold, motioning for her to accept it as payment for the food. Hearing a sort of commotion outside in the dining hall Omar exited the kitchen to see who had arrived. When he saw the man he had on a blue jacket that was open with no undershirt, a top hat, and a distinctive mustache. His sister slowly walked into the kitchen with the bag of gold, their father also hearing the commotion stepped out and saw the daughter with the bag, "where did you get that bag?" When she placed the bag on the counter and some of the gold fell out the father knew exactly who was out there, "it seems pirates are in the dining hall." Everyone grew a little tense at that statement, the father placed his hand on his daughters shoulder, "while they are pirates they did give payment so treat them like any other customer so long as they do not cause trouble."

As it was turning into afternoon a man came running into the restaurant heading straight for the kitchen, "sir the marines that want to do the inspection are heading this way!" Omar's father, Omar, and Dante suddenly became tense, in the dining room was a pirate who may or may not be a wanted criminal. One of the man's friends snuck into the kitchen, "here hide this from the marines, if they get it then the whole south blue would be in danger." He held out a strange fruit, it resembled a Cherimoyas fruit, but the color scheme was off as it was a dark red with purple dotted in. Omar grabbed the fruit and hide it behind his back as some marines entered the restaurant. Dante stood little in front of Omar to hide the fruit a bit better; the marine captain that entered was a stern looking man. As he walked through the hall he spoke, "we have word that this establishment was serving food to pirates, while it is not against the law to do so, we heard that said pirate was one of the whitebeard pirate's division captains." The man who had entered before was nowhere to be seen. The marine captain spoke again, "I wish to see the owner of this restaurant." As Omar's father stepped forward the marine spoke again, "arrest this man and anyone who works with him, we shall execute them as an example." As Omar was about to rush into the dining room Dante grabbed him by the arm and forcefully dragged him out the back door. Omar's entire family was put in chains and taken to the village dock. Omar still detained by Dante yelled, "What the fuck, they are going to kill my parents!" Dante put his hands on Omar's shoulders, "I know, I'm pissed to but we cannot just rush in without a plan." Omar was still holding the fruit, "this has to be a devil fruit" Dante stepped back, "it may be but we don't know what kind it is." Vista walked out from the neighboring building, "young man I am deeply sorry for what I have caused, and to make amends I am willing to rescue your family." Vista had a sorrowful look on his face, "I will ensure your families safety on my name and life." Omar brought the devil fruit closer to his mouth, "any idea as to what kind this is, I need to know if eating it will give me enough power to save them myself. I am tired of relying on other people to help me, I want to do something on my own for ounce." Dante patted Omar on the back, "dude you will never be alone, we have been through a lot together so this will just be another one of those times." Vista puffed his chest out, "do not forget that we will also assist in the rescue as we are responsible for the situation at hand." Omar brought the devil fruit to his mouth to take a bite, Vista added one more thing, "child doing this will make you a pirate, and I am still willing to rescue your family." Omar looked at the fruit intensely, and then turned to Dante, "then I guess I will just have to become a pirate then." Dante smiled brightly, "I guess WE will just have to become pirates then, I'm not letting you do this by yourself they are as much my family as they are yours." Omar laughed then began to eat the fruit.

At the dock the marines had Omar's family lined up for the firing squad. The captain had gathered everyone in the village to the docks, "citizens the people before you are guilty of aiding a known pirate, for that their crime is death. We marines take pride in knowing that all citizens are good but can be easily swayed by the words of a pirate; let their deaths be a lesson to you all." A voice from the back of the crowd yelled, "STOP!" the captain smiled and motioned for his men to hold. Omar walked through the crowd toward the platform until the captain raised his hand, "that'll be close enough; these people are guilty of giving aid to a pirate and shall not be given mercy. Anyone who stands in the way of justice will also share the same fate." The captain held his hand high up in the air, "men on my signal fire!" the captain then smiled viciously, "unless you have something for me? Like a certain fruit that you were maybe given to hide?" Omar spat in disgust, "so this are who the marines are, a bunch of thugs that push people around to get what they want. To me you look exactly like a pirate, just that your clothes are more expensive." The captain became furious, "men aim and," before the captain could finish his sentence Omar leap at the stage hitting the captain into the water sixty feet away. Dante jumped up from behind the stage so the firing squad would focus on him. Vista used the commotion to have his men rush the marines. The entire ordeal lasted a few seconds; Omar's family was released from the cuffs they were in. Vista approached Omar father, "sir you have a strong boy," Vista knelt down, "I and offer my most sincere apologize." Omar looked at his hand; it was completely covered in scales, he took a deep breath and his hand morphed back to normal. Omar's father offered his hand to Vista, "I accept, but how did my son move that fast from where he was?" Vista stood up, "he has eaten the devil fruit that I brought with me, the same one these marines were looking for." Omar's mother rushed to his side, "why did you do that? You might as well become a pirate if this is the path you have chosen." Omar gave his mother a big hug, "it was the only way that I could save you." The town's people had already dispersed except for the mayor who approached the stage, "do not worry, we have known you for a very long time, we will not just rat you out because of some misunderstanding. Omar made the choice that he thought was right at the moment. We cannot blame him for that, rather we should be thankful that he had the courage to stand up and defend his family." Omar's family gave him and Dante a big hug, "we will always love you no matter what, but you cannot stay on this island anymore." Vista stepped forward, "if I may, it seems that you are in need of a ship to sail the seas with. Might I suggest that you use the ship that the marines came in, it most likely has provisions and is ready for travel." Vista motioned for one of his men to come forward, "as a gift to start you on your journey please allow Shawn to be your helmsmen." Shawn stepped forward he was 6'6" with dark brown hair, gold eyes, and a muscular build. He shook Omar's hand, "I look forward to sail with you." He shook Dante's hand as well as Omar looked over the ship he was about to sail in. It was a Carvel Sloop type ship; it had four cannons on each side and two in the front of the ship. Vista had left in his ship while Omar and his new crew were getting ready to set sail. The only thing that needed packing was extra clothes, the rest was useable. With everything set the village gave Omar and crew a farewell as they sailed out of the port.

A few hours after they left the island Shawn spoke up, "Captain where are we sailing?" Omar was sitting down in the kitchen, "I haven't thought of it yet, for now just sail to the next island I want as much distance from home right now." Dante was in the crow's nest looking out across the sea, "I never would have thought that I would be out here sailing, granted it's as a pirate but still the sea is beautiful." Shawn changed course for the next island as Omar ordered. Some time had passed and the next island was coming into view. Dante was the first to see it, "land ho," Omar stepped out of the kitchen, "Shawn since you know more about sailing then I do, with the provisions we have will we make it to Carevel town?" Shawn steadied the wheel, "with what we have no, but if we resupply as we go then yeah we can make it." Dante climbed down from the crow's nest, "planning on sailing the grand line?" Omar leaned against the door frame of the kitchen, "I really could care less about finding the one piece, but what I really want to do is get stronger. Strong enough so that I don't have to rely on my devil fruit to win fights. Not that I won't use it, just I want to use it as a last resort." Shawn smiled, "well you are significantly stronger since eating it, faster too. You just have to get used to the whole morphing into another creature." Omar nodded his head, "since we are going to be sailing the seas we are going to need some more people that fill specific roles on this ship." Dante leaned against the main mast, "have you thought of a name for this ship or are we just going to be calling it ship?" Omar walked up the stairs toward the ships helm, "how about The Tempest?" Dante walked to the bow of the ship, "I don't have a problem with that name." Shawn shook his head, "neither do I." As the ship steered into dock there was no panic as the ship was still flying the navy colors. Shawn had the ship tied off, "captain since there are only three of us right now and you are the only one with a devil fruit might I suggest that me and Dante head into town to buy some things?" Omar looked around the ship, "can I ask what you are going to get?" "Well since we are pirates we will need a jolly roger, and some new sails." Omar smiled a little, "how are you going to pay for those things?" Shawn smiled back, "well the marines were kind enough to leave some valuables on the ship for us." Omar nodded, "alright just don't take too long, I don't think we will be able to pass as a marine ship for too long." Shawn and Dante nodded as the left the ship.

It was night time by the time Shawn and Dante returned, Omar looked at the confused, "could you not get the supplies?" Dante shook his head, "we special ordered the flag and sails, and the rest of the supplies will be delivered by morning." Omar had a suspicious look, "we aren't going to be surrounded by marines in a little bit are we?" Shawn disagreed, "the people we talked to were allies of white beard, when they heard we were just setting sail they gave us a deal. Most of the people on the island don't have a problem with pirates as long as they don't cause trouble and pay for their stuff." Dante went into the cargo hold and came out with two flint lock pistols, "so who is taking first watch?" Shawn was confused, "what do you mean first watch?" "Regardless if the people are fine with pirates, we still cannot let down our guard. For all we know they could be calling marines over or bounty hunter, or marines could be sailing by and investigate us." Omar agreed, "That would be a stupid way to start a journey." Between the three of them a sleep schedule was made, Dante on first watch, then Shawn, then lastly Omar.

Morning came and nothing notable had happened, Omar woke everyone up to go over everything that they had and what they bought. The list consisted of ten barrels of fresh water, fifty pounds of meat in the freezer, forty loaves of bread, and fifteen pounds of citrus fruit. For weapons there was ten flintlock pistols, ten muskets, thirty cannon balls, thirty pounds of gunpowder for the cannons, and a dozen swords. The things they bought were one hundred yards of rope, a flag, new sails, and some medicine. The items they bought arrived to their ship as they were counting the last of their cargo. As they finished counting the new things another pirate ship pulled in. even before they were fully docked everyone could hear the captain yelling, "you stupid bitch, do you know how much medicine costs!?" Omar could see the captain on the deck of the ship yelling at a woman. He raised his hand to slap her, "you are going to make me bankrupt bitch!" the slap sent her falling to the floor. Dante heard the slap and looked up, "Omar?" Dante couldn't find him anywhere. As the captain was about the hit the woman again he heard a voice, "I would suggest not hitting her if you want to keep that arm." The captain turned around to see who was taking to him. Omar was standing on the railing of the ship physically bigger and more muscular then he was previously, he was also starting to get covered in scales. The captain was a little intimidated, "I don't know who you think you are but I am a notorious pirate worth twenty million beri." Omar cocked his head to the side still enraged, "and?" The captain and his men we shocked at the response, Dante and Shawn saw Omar and went to back him up. Seeing only three people gave the captain false courage, "ha you think three guys can win against my crew of twenty?" The rest of the captains crew exited from the cabin and were all gathered on the deck of the ship. Omar turned to the woman on the ground, "hey you're a doctor right, I'm in need of one. Wanna sail with me instead?" the woman who was quite before spoke up, "my name is Satomi." Omar cracked a toothy grin, "Satomi how about it?" Before she could answer the captain shouted, "She is still part of my crew; you want her you have to beat me first!" Omar disappeared from the captain's sight only to appear beneath him, "gladly," Omar hit him with an uppercut that sent him flying upward and off the ship. The rest of the crew attacked. The battle was fierce as Omar and his crew was out numbered six to one. After half an hour Omar and crew were victorious and lying on the deck of the ship exhausted, Dante laughed lightly, "Well that was interesting." Satomi was tending to Omar when she spoke, "you aren't going to regret have me as a crewmate are you?" Omar starring at the sky smiled widely, "I was the one who asked you to join; besides you are really good I don't know what that guy was taking about." Shawn and Dante agreed smiling. Satomi had tears in her eyes, "I'll be in you care from now on," Omar laugh, "so will we." After Omar and the crew were patched up he looked at the other pirate ship, "since we beat them they won't have any use for their stuff right?" Dante grinned, "The spoils of war do go to the victor." They stripped the ship of everything that was not nailed down and sold off what they didn't need.

It was the afternoon when Satomi had herself settled in. Omar was standing on the bow of the ship when Dante approached him, "so have you thought of a plan for us?" Omar was looking into town when he answered, "I want a strong crew to sail with, being the pirate king would be nice but I just don't see it happening for me so I'll aim to be a Yonko instead." Dante looked up to the sky, "we would have to defeat one of the existing ones first." "I know, so we'll get a strong crew then think of which one to go after." Shawn told hold of the wheel, "So the plane is to still head to Carevel Town?" Omar nodded, "and then to the grand line."


	2. Chapter 2

**Let's all hear a story**

Omar had brought out four chairs onto the deck for everyone to sit in. After arranging the chairs in a circle Omar spoke up, "since we will all be sailing together I think it appropriate to say a few things about ourselves so we can trust each other a bit better." Everyone nodded in agreement, "Shawn how about you start." Shawn cleared his throat, "well I was born on an island in the grand line, my parents were friends with some of the white beard pirates. Not wanting to push me into being a pirate they showed me how to steer a ship. They left the decision of being a pirate or marine up to me as I got older. Vista became a sort of mentor; he taught me how to wield a sword, how to shot a pistol and musket, and how to accurately steer a ship. If you all are wondering how I was able to get to this part of the sea we used a paddle boat to cross the calm belt." Dante looked confused, "isn't the calm belt full of sea king?" Shawn nodded, "it is but since we had pirates from the new world crossing it was not as bad." Dante looked to Satomi, "you're next." Satomi fidgeted as everyone's eyes set on her, she was 5'7" had blonde hair, crimson eyes, and small build. "Well my all of family are all doctors, so picking a job as a doctor was easy. Ever since I was little I would help my parents anyway I could when they were helping people. I have worked on everything from animals to fish people." Shawn questioned, "Then what were you doing on that pirate ship?" Satomi answered, "The original ship I was on was attacked by those pirates. They were in need of a doctor so they gave me a choice, be their doctor or watch as they sink the ship I was on." Omar spat in disgust "should have sunk their ship when I had the chance." Satomi then smiled, "I was scared because I was messing up all the time because I'm naturally clumsy, but when you guys showed up when you did," Dante and Shawn put a hand on her shoulder, "don't worry about it." Everyone was smiling and laughing when something caught Omar's attention, "you guys smell that?" Omar walked toward the bow of the ship, everyone else tried to smell the air, "I don't smell anything." Omar scanned the area to see where the smell was coming from when he saw something adrift in the water. Leaning forward the get a better look Omar saw something clutching a piece of wood. Omar pointed in the direction of the floating debris and Shawn steered the ship towards it. As they got closer Omar saw that it was a person in the water, "man over board!" Omar jumped into the water without thinking. It was a strange feeling, as soon as he hit the water he felt really weak, too weak to move around or ever breathe. His body slowly sunk further into the water as Omar's vision began to fade, he didn't notice the pair of hand that were pulling him back to the surface and back onto the boat.

Omar heard what seemed like humming when he started to come to. Slowly opening his eyes he saw the inside of his ship, "what?" Satomi came into view above him, "you're awake, that's good." She disappeared but he could hear her call out, "he woke up." He heard footsteps then Dante was above him, Dante bumped him on the head lightly, "idiot, did you forget that you can't swim anymore?" Omar smiled weakly, "yeah sorry." Satomi spoke up, "Shawn managed to rescue the other person that was in the water." Dante helped Omar sit up; on the other bed in the room was a guy in a tattered navy uniform. Omar unsteadily got up with the help of Dante, "when he wakes up tell me, I'll be on the deck sun bathing." Satomi nodded as Omar slowly walked out onto the deck, Dante laughed a little, "You're still a little damp so sitting out in the sun will be good for you."

It was the afternoon when Satomi called out, "everyone he's awake." Everyone gathered in the room to see. The guy was sitting up when everyone entered the room, "thanks for saving me." He looked around a little, "this doesn't look like any navy ship I've ever seen?" Omar answered, "It's a pirate ship." The guy crawled backwards as far as he could; the look of shock was on his face. Satomi became flustered, "you should move around like that, they aren't bad people." The guy gave Satomi an angry look, "they're pirates of course they're bad people." Satomi stood up, "no! If they were then they would not have saved my from the real bad pirates, they had no obligation to do so. But they did anyway, so I know that these ones are not bad pirates! If they were then they would have just left you floating in the sea, but Oma… The captain leaped in despite the fact he can't swim." The guy looked at Omar confused, "you're a captain but you can't swim?" Dante answered, "He ate a devil fruit." The guy relaxed a little, "well thanks I guess, my name is Roland." Roland got up and bowed to Omar. Roland took a look at his body; he was bandaged up really well and felt almost no pain. Roland was 6'0" had light brown hair, green eyes, and a lanky build. Shawn called out from the deck, "captain I think we have a problem ahead." Omar walked out onto the deck to see when he saw five very large whirlpools ahead of the ship. Shawn was sweating, "I may be good but that is defiantly a problem that I don't think I can handle." Roland exited the room and saw the sea. He climbed the stairs and looked at the sails intently; crossing his arms he began to think. Mumbling to himself, "Since the sails are lanteen rigged, and the whirlpool creates large gusts of wind it would be better to reel in the sails and try and ride the current." Shawn overheard what Roland had said and shouted, "Reel in all sails now!" Omar and Dante quickly began reeling in the sails as Shawn had said. The ship lurched forward as it began to get sucked into the current. Shawn looked at Roland, "I take it you're a navigator?" Roland nodded, Shawn clutching the wheel continued, "Can you navigate us out of here?" Roland was confused, "you would trust me?" Omar had made his way to the helm while Dante and Satomi tried to secure the medicine in the room. Omar grabbed the railing for support, "anyone have any ideas on how to survive this?" Shawn looked to Roland, "he's a navigator." Omar turned to Roland, "can you navigate us out of here?" Roland gave Omar a confused look, "you would trust me to navigate you out of here?" Omar nodded, "that is what a navigator does right, navigate the ship safely." Roland starred at the deck of the ship, "I was thrown overboard the last ship I was on because no one trusted me to navigate." Omar smiled still holding the railing, "we trust you, and our lives are in your hands right now." Roland looked at them both, Shawn interrupted Roland's thought, "we kind of need an answer soon, those whirlpools are coming up fast." Roland took a deep breath, "alright, I need you to follow my exact directions." Shawn grinned widely, "anything you say."

After a few close calls the crew made it out of the whirlpool. Dante was sitting in the crow's nest when he sees something in the distance, "hey, I think I see an island ahead." Omar was by the helm with Shawn and Roland, "Roland you probably figured out we're pirates, but as thanks when we dock at the next island we can go our separate ways. I'm not one to force decisions on people." Roland smiled a little, "the funny thing is, I'm no longer a marine. I was the navigator on one of the ships, when we came to rough waters I tried to direct the captain to go the safer way. He ignored me and continued on the more dangerous path because he was trying to impress the inspector that we grading the ship and crew. When I questioned the captain's disregard for navigational directions he merely stated that since he was the captain he would decide where the ship sailed and what route it took. When the ship almost sank because of the captain's ignorance he blamed me stating that I had given him the wrong directions, and that it was my fault that he was looking bad." Roland slowly walked to the side of the ship, "when the inspector was not looking he had me thrown overboard, after stripping me of my rank." Omar laughed, "The idiot, it was his own fault in the first place, navigators have that job for a reason." Roland laughed along, "Yeah he did look pretty stupid in front of the inspector." Shawn smiled widely, "well since you have nowhere to go, we could use a navigator." Omar chimed in, "that is, if you don't mind being a pirate?" Roland looked to the clear sky while he weighed his options. The ship docked when Roland spoke up, "well I guess my options are leave the ship and possibly be hunted by that bastard marine captain, or sail with you guys as a pirate." Omar smiled widely, "that about sums it up." Roland walked up to Omar extending his hand, "well I look forward to sailing with you then, captain." Omar shook Roland's hand, "welcome aboard"


	3. Chapter 3

**The makings of a Super Nova**

Omar and the crew had docked on the island for two days while they changed out the sales and took inventory of all of their provisions. Carevel town was the last stop before they had to go up Reverse Mountain to enter the grand line. Roland had bought new clothes, rolls of paper, ink wells, quills, and a cheap drafting desk that he situated in the corner of the guys room. Omar, Dante and Shawn had gone to the most deserted part of the island to see the full extent of Omar's devil fruit powers. There were also targets set up to practice shooting with. Shawn being the one with the most experience at handling a firearm was in charge of teaching the rest of the crew how to effectively handle a pistol and musket. Omar had achieved three different hybrid forms of his devil fruit but had still not yet achieved a full on transformation. The first was more practical for hand to hand fighting; his hands had turned into dragon claws with a tough hide of scales running up his arm and ending beneath his chin and above his waist he had also become physically larger and more muscular. The second form was one that did not draw much attention so long as you were not looking at his face very closely. His eyes had turned reptilian and his teeth became fangs, the really special thing about this form was that he could breathe fire. Satomi had set up a make shift trauma center should anyone have gotten hurt. One of the key things about the different transformations was that each was triggered by an emotion or strong feeling. One of the more permanent changes is that his senses have been sharpened greatly. Dante trained in using two pistols and two swords; something about being good with either hand should he not have the ability to use the other in a given situation. The training had gone on for about a week before Omar thought that they were at least prepared to defend themselves should they come across an enemy.

The crew was coming along nicely, the positions of first mate, helmsmen, doctor and navigator were filled. The only spots left were the shipwright and the cook positions. Omar had more control over the devil fruit and could know switch between each of the hybrid forms without much thought, the full animal transformation was still unattainable. Dante had gotten very good at using various combinations of two swords and two pistols, becoming ambidextrous was an added bonus. Roland and Shawn did not need much training as their previous mentors and affiliations provided adequate knowledge of proper technique. Satomi was the only one who refused to train stating that her job was to heal not hurt. Sailing to the next island had become easier since Roland had become the ships navigator. It was the last stop before Reverse Mountain then the grand line. Carevel town was the islands largest town, mostly due to the fact that most pirates use it as a last stop to grab whatever else they need before heading up Reverse Mountain. As Shawn pulled the ship into port Omar saw many pirate ships docked, but out of all of them one stood out the most. It had a large skull on the front of the ship, bat wings spread out to cover most of the front. The sails had a Jolly Rodger, this one had flames on both sides of the skull and another that was made to look like the skull had hair. It had two squares on the top of its head, and the skull had a knife running behind it. Omar and Dante went ashore while Roland, Satomi, and Shawn stayed behind to watch the ship. While they were able to effectively ration the food they had they still needed more. The town was big, a wrong turn would mean being lost for who knows how long. Dante had seen a few marines roaming around on patrol or just walking around not really taking their job seriously. Since Omar and Dante were not yet known pirates it made walking around easier. Walking down a street that visibly led to a grocer, they were interrupted when a building further ahead had the top floor explode showering the street with concrete and debris. The last thing to hit the ground was the bodies of a few unconscious marines. A loud laughter could be heard as a figure stepped out from the smoke, "Aha ha ha, you marines are nowhere near my level." He was a pale, tall, muscular man with bright red hair, resembling flames. He wore a pair of studded, square shaped goggles on his forehead, and a large fur captain's coat, black and yellow lizard-print pants with a red fringe, motorcycle boots, and a blue sash under a green belt fastened by a large circular buckle with a four-leaf clover-like pattern in the middle. He jumped down from the destroyed level landing fifteen feet in front of Omar and Dante. He looked right at Omar, "what the hell are you looking at?" Rising his arm purple sparks emanate from his hand, in the surrounding area objects begin to levitate and fly toward him. The objects were metallic in nature; the objects form an ever increasing ball in front of the pirate. When it grows to a large size the pirate yells, "Repel!" the metal ball is sent flying at Omar at unbelievable speeds. Omar dodged the projectile by jumping into the air with his flying form, having not yet learned how to fly the form was primarily used to increase his jumping height and speed. The pirate saw Omar in the sky, "so you're a devil fruit user?" the pirate pointed his hand at Omar, "Repel!" as the various metallic object wobbled then flew at Omar, Dante charged at the pirate only to be stopped by a strange man, "captain kid, please stop we are not here to cause trouble before we enter the grand line." Kid looked at his crewmate with an irritated expression, "his looked at me funny killer, and no one does that!" Killer was a lean and lanky man. He had long wild blonde hair that fell down to his thighs. He was wearing a plain, white and light-blue full-head helmet with many holes in it, and what look like modern headphones on both the sides. He had on a black shirt with white polka-dots and an open collar that shows his chest, with pants that resembled chaps with blue jeans underneath. Aside from the helmet the most distinctive thing about him was the pair of hand guards which had very long scythes connected to them. Omar had a few cuts and scrapes from the sharp metal objects, switching to his fire breather form Omar sucked in a big gulp of air before sending out a giant fire ball at kid. Killer and Dante dodged while kid erected a metal shield, "I would have let the first attack slide, but now I gotta kick your ass!" Kid smiled manically, "bring it punk!" Dante drew both swords that he had and squared off against killer, "if try to interfere, I'll be your opponent." Killer let out an audible sigh, "I guess it can't be helped."

On the ship Roland and Shawn were lying on the deck looking at clouds when several large explosions are heard. Satomi leaves her room and walks out onto the deck, "do you guys think they're alright?" Shawn sits up, "those two don't look like the type that would be searching for trouble." Just then another explosion occurred and Shawn and Satomi could see Omar escape from a cloud of smoke. Shawn gives a nervous chuckle, "then again I have been wrong before." Roland waves them off, "you guys can go and check it out, and I'll watch the ship." Shawn and Satomi went running into town while Roland continued to look at the sky, "I wonder if I can find a cloud that looks like a warship?"

Running into town Shawn and Satomi heading in the direction of the explosions when Dante came crashing through a window in front of them. Killer stepped out with most of his clothes cut up and was dripping blood from his left leg and right arm. Dante standing back up was in just as bad of shape with the cuts he sustained located above his left eye and one more major one going vertically down the right side of his chest. Shawn called out, "where's Omar!" Dante motioned his head to the side, killer tightened his grip and the scythes on his hand guards started spinning like a buzz saw. The marines in the surrounding area began to close in block by block evacuating citizens and closing off any escape routes. Omar and Kid were in an intense battle that left much of the area they were in almost flattened. Most of Omar's clothes were in shreds, he only had minor injuries due to his scales being extremely tough. Kid had lost his coat and had several burns on his stomach and his left arm. Both were becoming exhausted, Omar in his fighting form charged at Kid dodging several swords and large pieces of rebar. Kid grabbed a piece of rebar and swung it at Omar as he got close. The metal glanced off Omar's shoulder as he threw a left hook. The hook hit Kid right underneath his armpit, Kid stumbled back bring his hand up again he shouted, "Repel!" Not noticing several large pieces of concrete attached to rebar struck Omar in the upper back. Shawn and Satomi managed to make it to the area when they saw Omar get hit. As Satomi was about to run out to help Omar she heard a noise behind her, it was a small child that had their ankle stuck. As she was helping them Kid noticed her, smiling manically he raised his hand, "Repel!" Omar saw who he was pointing at, running toward her he knew he wouldn't make it in time. Several emotions crashed through Omar anger, fear, panic, all of these emotions began to crush him as the rebar was flying toward Satomi. Out of all the emotions anger won out as he refused to just give up and let Satomi get hurt. His body felt like it was on fire as he suddenly got a burst of speed; he passed the rebar, curled his right arm around Satomi and brought his left hand up. Catching the rebar in a clawed hand Omar let out a massive roar. Everything seemed smaller all of a sudden, and he noticed the feeling of something tensing up around his lower back. Turning his head down to look at her he noticed a large object wrapped around her, he could feel her holding it which was a strange feeling. He then noticed his body, he was covered in scales and had his wings out. Taking a really good look he realized what exactly had happened, he had fully transformed it a dragon. His scales were a dark forest green, resembling crocodile scales, running along the entirety of his body. Kid stood there in a state of shock, he had heard of the mythical zoan type devil fruit but he had never seen one. Omar turned back toward kid and took a defensive stance on all fours; having grown accustomed to his new tail he kept a soft but firm grip around Satomi to protect her. Drawing in the air around him, Omar unleashed a massive fire ball at Kid; Kid drew in every piece of metal to create a shield to protect himself. When the fire ball hit it flash welded every piece of metal, Kid had to toss it aside to avoid the intense heat. Omar reverted back to his human form exhausted; Kid was equally exhausted from the intense use of his power. Killer jumped out from behind Omar and stood next to Kid, he had many injuries and was missing one arm guard. Killer put a hand on Kid's shoulder, "we have to go now the marines are closing in." Kid noticeably irritated spat, "what's your name!" Omar said back, "Omar." Kid laughed a little, "this battle is not over by a long shot remember that!" Leaning against Killer for support Kid made his way toward his ship. Omar fell back, Satomi catching him, "I've got you captain." Omar fell unconscious. Still holding Omar Satomi saw Shawn walk up helping Dante, Shawn looked at them both, "we'd better get out of here before the marines decide to arrest us." Satomi and Shawn carried their injured crewmates back to the ship.

On the ship Satomi spent hours stitching and cleaning up Omar and Dante, the injuries that both sustain were not life threatening but it would mean that they could not move around for a while. Roland had directed Shawn to steer the ship out to sea so that they could have time for Omar and Dante to heal. As they were waiting a news coo flew above them and landed on the railing, Roland took an newspaper and gave the bird a gold coin, the bird bowed its head and flew off. The headline of the newspaper was the damage that was done to Carevel town, it stated that two four pirates were responsible for most of the damage. Roland went into the medical room where everyone had gather and showed them, "everyone look, Omar and Dante made it into the paper." Flipping the page he saw the wanted poster section, in it were the wanted posters of Omar and Dante. Roland pulled them out and pinned them to the wall with some needles. Omar's wanted poster read '_Dragon Wing Omar_ _wanted dead or alive for the destruction of the town of Carevel, total bounty $85,000,000_' everyone looked at it with a state of shock. Dante's poster read as something similar, '_Two Hands Dante wanted dead or alive for taking part in the destruction of the town of Carevel, total bounty $50,000,000_'. Roland chuckled a little, "I guess we have a name for ourselves now." Satomi looked confused, "what do you mean?" Roland pointed at Omar's wanted poster, his finger on the two words before Omar's name, "we are now the Dragon Wing pirates." 


	4. Chapter 4

Two days have passed since Omar and Kid had it out in Carevel Town. Dante was the first to wake up, seeing his wanted poster he cracked a wide smile, "well things are going to get interesting from now on." Omar woke up hours later, his reaction to the wanted poster was different, "shit what are my parents going to think when they see this." Dante leaned against the wall sitting up, "I'm sure they'll understand, you are not the type to just up and destroy a town without a very good reason." Omar was still worrying when Roland called out, "you guys we need to move now, we got bounty hunter off the port side!" Satomi who was in the room motioned for them not to move, "you two stay put, your health may not be in danger but you still need some time to recover, let Shawn and Roland take care of things." Omar had started to turn his hand dragon like but relaxed at what Satomi said. Shawn and Roland had become quite the team in the two days that the captain and first mate were out of commission. Avoiding bounty hunters and marines was quite a challenge since they did not want to stray to from Reverse Mountain. With Omar and Dante now up the decision to go forward lied with the captain. Omar sat on the deck of the ship thinking hard about going forward. Dante sat next to him and said, "I know you're hesitant about going forward, once we cross that mountain there's no coming back. But at the same time we can't stay here forever, eventually a bounty hunter is going to get lucky and catch us off guard while we're waiting here. When we decided that we would leave to protect the island they knew it was a one way trip. We will trust any decision that you pick." Still looking out at the sea Omar nods at what Dante said. Ten minutes pass as Omar was looking out at the calm sea; Reverse Mountain was still in view in the distance. Getting up Omar looked to his crew, "everyone we're heading to the grand line." Roland smiled, "aye captain, Shawn head for Reverse Mountain."

As the ship got closer to the mountain the current picked up fast and the weather turned for worse. The wreckage of multiple ships could be seen as they passed by following the current. Omar went into the storage room and grabbed a bottle of sake and five glasses. He had everyone gather by the helm of the ship, he passed out the glasses to everyone. Omar poured the sake into the glasses, "everyone right here, right now we have to make a solemn oath to follow whatever dream we have till the end." Everyone saw the seriousness in Omar's face as they held their glass. Standing in a circle Omar put his glass forward, "I swear here and now in front of my crew that I will become a Yonko who is strong enough to protect everyone that I love!" Roland was next to put his glass forward, "I swear here and now that I will navigate the most treacherous of seas and become the world's greatest navigator!" Shawn went next, "I swear here and now that I will steer through the worst the sea has to offer safely and get us to the last island on the Grand Line!" Satomi puffed out her chest and spoke, "I swear here and now that I will become the greatest doctor in the whole world and find cures for every disease so no one ever has to suffer again!" Dante was the last, "I swear here and now that I will protect everyone's dream no matter the cost, that is what a true friend and crewmate does!" With the oaths done everyone down their drink and smashed the glasses on the deck as the ship reached entered the final stretch of current. Steering became difficult due to the strength of the water. Omar, Dante, Roland and Shawn had to work together to reel in the sails and keep the ship steady stop they didn't smash into the side of the mountain. The entrance was extremely small, visibility was even worse considering the storm. Satomi was in the crow's nest trying to get a better view when she shouted, "I can see the entrance, keep on this course." Doing so was easier said than done since the current had become stronger. As the ship reached the entrance everyone could see the grand pillars that lined the entrance signifying that the grand line was just past the mountain. Navigating into the current going up the mountain was a challenge for Roland as even the slightest mishap on the wheel would mean death for everyone. Eventually the ship steadied as it rose up the mountain following the current. The ship passed the clouds and the crew saw the clear blue sky and summit approaching ahead. The summit looked like a geyser as water from all four seas was pushed upward and collided at the summit. The ship was momentarily launched into the air by the force of the current. The crew saw above the clouds and could see how beautiful and clear the sky was before heading back down the mountain. The ride down was not as bad since Shawn had the helm and the waters were not as rough as they were going up the mountain. As they descended the mountain everyone grabbed onto something sturdy as the waters became rough. Reaching the bottom of the mountain Shawn steered the ship to a nearby cape he saw on the way down. The cape had a light house and a small home with an elderly man sitting in a lawn chair reading a newspaper. Roland hopped onto the railing as the man turned and gave an extremely serious look; Omar sniffed the air trying to smell if anything was off. The old man spoke, "you kids seemed to have made the paper," never dropping his look Omar, Dante and Shawn tensed up in case something was to happen. Roland spoke, "and how do you know who we are?" still with the same look the old man replied, "I can see your pictures right here in the wanted section, anyone with eyes and half a brain could put your faces and pictures together and come to that conclusion." Roland gave the old man a serious look back, "so what are you going to do now that you know who we are?" if it were even possible the seriousness of the old man grew, "nothing, I'm not a bounty hunter I'm just here to give pirates a log pose so they can start their journey." Everyone visibly relaxed, Satomi fell to the ground, "don't scare us like that, I almost had a heart attack thinking you were a marine or something." Shawn docked the ship as Omar, Dante, and Roland went ashore. The old man introduced himself, "my name is crocus, I've been living here for quite some time the latter of which has been helping out rookies set out by giving them one of these." Crocus opens a small chest with a small sphere with a compass needle floating in the middle; the sphere is attached to a leather strap that one could wear on the wrist. Roland picked up the log pose, "if I remember there are seven islands that we can start from right?" crocus nodded, "yup, the navigator just has to pick which one." The entire crew looked at Roland as he gazed at the log pose, the entire journey rest on his decision; Roland looked up to the sky deep in thought. Back on the ship Roland was idly looking at the log pose as the needle wobbled between several directions. As the crew waited for Roland to decide on a course Omar perked his ears as he heard a faint whistling in the distance. Turning to the bow Omar looked into the distance, a second passed before a bullet grazed his cheek hit the wall behind him, "TAKE COVER!" Dante, Roland and Shawn hit the deck, Satomi slide underneath one of the medical beds. Omar having finally gotten used to flying took to the sky in hopes that getting an elevated position would help him in better finding the shooter. While in the sky several bullets in quick succession grazed Omar as he tried to stay in the air. A small glint in the distance alerted Omar, 'shit it must be the marines, whoever's taking these shots is really good if they can almost hit me from this distance while I'm moving around.' Omar descended toward his ship, hovering above it he told Shawn, "straight ahead in a navy ship, we can either sail to the nearest island or we can try and fight them." Shawn gripped the wheel, "we're eventually going to run into the marines while sailing in this sea, since they have spotted us running really won't do much." Omar nodded as he rose into the air, shouting to his crew, "TO ARMS!" the ship sailed forward as Omar went ahead to try and do some damage before his crew got to the navy ship.

Omar kept in sight of his ship as he sailed toward the glint of light that was still taking shots at him. Eventually he could hear the sound of voices, a few seconds after he saw the small shape of the navy ship. As Omar got closer the amount of shots increased along with the added cannon fire, it made flying extremely difficult since he had only recently learned how to stay in the air. Circling around Omar saw a small shape in the crow's nest of the ship, as he flew a little closer the shape popped up to reveal a small girl holding a large musket aim right at him. Realizing he had no time Omar dropped onto the deck of the ship and was surrounded by marines in seconds, all had swords and guns drawn. The marine captain stepped forward and spoke, "Omar dragon wing, surrender at once you are surrounded." Omar sucked in air and then set fire to the surrounding area; many marines dived overboard or out of the way to escape the initial fire blast. Some collected themselves and charged swings weapons wildly, Omar dodged some and fought others as his ship got closer. Dante and Shawn hopped aboard to help, Roland and Satomi stayed on the ship as a means of a quick getaway. Ten minutes of fighting lead to the crew's victory as many of the marines stopped fighting to battle the roaring flames that Omar had unleashed. With the navy ship incapacitated Omar, Dante and Shawn leaped back onto the ship as they sailed away to the nearest island that Roland had decided on. The three were in the medical room being patched up by Satomi when Roland entered the room with his hands in the air; confused at his pose Shawn was going to ask what was wrong until Roland stepped to the side to reveal a small girl wearing a navy uniform holding a gun to Roland and another to the crew. She was 4'6" had silver hair, blue eyes, and a tiny build. Everyone raised there arm in the arm as she spoke softly, "everyone out on the deck." As the crew lined up the girl put on gun away as she fumbled with a transponder snail, "this is petty officer Momoko I have the entire crew of the dragon wing pirates under arrest and am waiting for reinforcements." The person on the other end burst into laughter, "hahaha yeah right, a little squirt like you could never pull that off. We heard that your ship was attacked, for that we are sorry but don't be using this official line to spout your fantasies. You are a joke in the navy, it is a miracle that you even made the rank that you did with you poor set of skills." Momoko's face burned red at what the other person was saying, Omar grew irritated and stepped forward grabbing the receiver, "this is captain Omar of the dragon wing this marines has indeed captured us." The person on the other end continued to laugh, "ha so you even managed to sucker in another officer to help you in this charade." Momoko began to cry as the other officer began to insult her, she dropped her gun weakly as she cried into her hands. Dante picked up the receiver, "sir we seem to have lost are bearing what is you location?" the officer relayed the coordinates which Roland jotted down. Omar gave Momoko a hug as she still cried, "you know I was very impressed at how well you can handle a gun, take it from someone who was shot at. To have grazed me with every shot from the distance that you were at is simply amazing, and I'm not saying this to just to butter you up. You really do have skill the marines just can't see it." Momoko stopped crying momentarily, "You think I have skill?" leaning back a little to look at Momoko in the face Omar nodded, "of course, every other marine we've run into wasn't ever close to doing what you did with that musket." Omar help Momoko up, her expression changed only slightly, "thank you for your words but you are still pirates and I am still a marine." Roland stepped forward, "so was I until they saved me from drowning, which would not have happened if the marine captain that I was sailing with trusted in my abilities." Momoko gave Roland an angry look, "you turned pirate, a crime punishable by death." Roland chuckled, "true but sailing with these guys has shown me that not every pirate is bad, and that not every marine is good." Momoko pointed the gun at Roland, "or this could be a trick to get me to lower my guard." Roland with his hands up gave her a serious look, "think about the situation, if the marines do show up who do you think will get credit for the dragon wing pirates capture, you who from what we heard was the joke of the marines or some captain that didn't work as hard as you or even has the amount of skill you have?" Momoko lowered the gun as she thought about it, she remembered the hours, days, weeks, and months she spent on training to be the best. Her training brought her to her breaking point several times as she continued to strive to be the best sniper in the marines, and what did that get her, nothing but laughter since her body was so small. No one in her unit took her seriously, not even her trainers who saw how much extra she was doing to outshine the other recruits. Momoko looked at Omar, "you can call me Momo." With that last statement she turned and climbed the mast leading to the crow's nest.

As the crew arrived at the next island Dante pulls Omar aside, "I don't know if we can trust her just yet, she could still try to turn us in." Omar leaned on the railing, "and Roland can't?" Dante shook his head, "Roland was cast overboard, so it seems like he has a kind of resentment toward the marines right now. Momoko sees turning us in as a chance to be recognized by her superiors." Momo was up in the crow's nest scouting out ahead, unaware of the conversation that was going on beneath her. Omar, Dante, Shawn and Momo went ashore while Roland and Satomi stayed behind to watch the ship. The town before them was bustling with action, many people were moving around in different directions. The amount of smells was playing hell with Omar nose, Dante tried to keep an eye on Momo but with her being so small and the crowd being so dense he lost sight of her. As they three made their way through the crowd a certain smell became more apparent in the crowd, it had a hint of metal and grease mixed in with something else that Omar could not make out. The crowd suddenly began to disperse as the three walked further into town. Dante grabbed hold of his two guns cocking them but hiding them beneath his shirt, Shawn grabbed two daggers he had stashed in his sleeves leaving his arms in a crossed position on his chest. A few more steps and the town suddenly became deserted; Omar could hear the voice of several whispering people. Omar huffed and a small puff of smoke escaped his lips, Dante and Shawn immediately took a position with their backs facing each other. Marines burst from the houses with weapons drawn; there were around thirty marines with a captain walking toward them from the direction that they were heading. The captain was tall, taller than Shawn; he had white hair that was curled on the ends, his arms and legs seemed almost twig like, his abdomen was bulbous. He smiled revealing crooked teeth, "today must be my lucky day, to think that the men responsible for the destruction of Caravel town would walk right into a trap that I have set up. Single handedly capturing you two will give me a great rise in status." Momo charged out from behind a marine with an angry look, "what do you mean single handedly; I was the one who told you where they were heading, I was the one helped set up this trap, why should you get all the credit?" the captain smiled a crooked smile again, "simple, you are no marine. You are just a mascot that with have to get a laugh when we're board. Did you think that someone like you, an orphan and a beggar could ever be a marine? That is a joke that everyone laughs at just thinking about it." Momo had tears streaming down her face as the captain laughed at her, when Momo began to cry harder the captain slapped her across the face knocking her down, "insolent child you will never be a real marine, you don't have the skill to…" the captain never finished his sentence as Omar grabbed him by the face and with a dragon arm slammed his skull into the ground creating a crater before throwing him threw the building in front of him. Momo stood there astounded at what just happened, Omar was turning into his full dragon form as he spoke, "Dante, Shawn show these assholes what happens when they make one of our crewmates cry!" the three dragon wing pirates went to war with the thirty marines, an extra forty showed up as backup when the original marines could handle the enraged pirates. Dante broke off from the fighting to take Momo to a safer place, she was still crying as Dante led her through the streets to a back ally. Momo sat down with her back to the wall while Dante caught his breath, "you know Momo, I told the captain not to trust you for this exact reason. The answer he gave me was 'sure she can try to turn us in but I doubt that she will be recognized for the capture. They don't take her skills seriously, and she does have major skill, I got a firsthand look at them she's really good.' It seems that he had faith that the marines would rather have someone else take credit rather then you. Truthfully he doesn't see the danger in letting a marine or former marine join the crew; he doesn't look at what you were just at what you can do. He told me that you can still join if you want." Momo sat there and stared at Dante, she had tried to turn these pirates in to the same marines that degraded her, and their captain was fighting because they made her cry. Such compassion was new to her as all she had known was criticism driving her to push her limits; her skills that were repeatedly told were not up to the standard of the marines was praised by a pirate. Momo cried even harder, here were people who seemed to acknowledge her skill, and she repays them by turning them in. Dante rubbed Momo's head, "don't worry our captain is pretty strong. I doubt a few marines are going to take him down." Momo saw Dante with a wide smile on his face, he showed a level of trust in someone else trust that she had never known. Wiping her eyes she stood, "hand me one of your guns." Dante pulled out a musket that he had picked up while they were running, "I think this will work better." Grabbing the gun Momo climbed the side of the building running toward the ongoing battle that Dante reentered. Momo surveyed the area, Omar and Shawn alone had taken out close to twenty marines separately. When Dante entered the battle ten fell with a quick slash of his sword, another five with some fancy gun handling. Fifteen marines were left; the three pirates were exhausted from fighting so many marines at once. Lying in a prone position Momo took aim and fell four marines with four well placed shots in rapid succession. The rest fell just as quickly, Omar fell back laughing at the sky exhausted, Shawn and Dante followed suit. Momo climbed down from her perch, she scavenged as many bullets as she could carry from the marines lying on the ground as she made her way to Omar. Standing over him she apologized, "I'm sorry for all of this." Omar motions for Momo to approach him she kneels down next to him as he brings his hand close to her head, smiling he flicks her on the nose, "that's for causing unnecessary trouble," he then pats her head, "and I accept your apology, now can you help us get back to the ship I don't want to be here when the rest of the navy base shows up." Momo helps Omar up and he leans on her for support, Dante helps Shawn and the crew heads back to the ship.


End file.
